


Bound

by phenixxx



Series: True Mates [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (I can't write smut), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut, True Mates, i love these boys, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenixxx/pseuds/phenixxx
Summary: And that’s when it happened.That’s when the door closest to the teen was thrown open, the sliding door smacking against the wall. That’s when a new figure walked into the classroom, when a new voice was heard, when a new scent filled the air.Alpha.It was bold, it was loud, and it let everyone know who was in charge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a/b/o dynamics so please forgive me if things seem weird

The day had started out like any other.

Noctis had to practically be dragged out of bed by Ignis, with the help of food of course. The teen had slept through morning practice with Gladio, and he had no doubt in his mind that the brute would double his afternoon load.

Ignis drove Noctis to school, his father not to fond of his son driving his self. Noctis roamed slowly through the halls, still groggy from only six hours of sleep. The other students moved out of his way without question, most having given up attempting to talk to him but still mumbling to each other as he passed. The girls still giggled, the boys still smiled, all strangers to him.

The scents that flooded the hall were mostly dulled to everyone; they were the same scents most of them had smelled since second grade, and no one made a big deal of them anymore.

Noctis made his way to his classroom, and sat in the back of the room. That one seat near the window, where the sun hit it perfectly in the morning to keep it warm, but was also covered in shade by afternoon. The seat that was just out of the teachers focus point, just far away enough from the other students and their friend groups. The seat that was perfect for napping.

The day had started out like any other.

Noctis took his seat, already laying his head down. He faced away from the window, sun warming his neck and back. He stayed awake long enough for the bell to ring, long enough for the other students to take their seats, long enough for the teacher to make his way to the class room, long enough for roll to be called. Then the teen closed his eyes, letting the warmth take over him as he relaxed.

And that’s when it happened.

That’s when the door closest to the teen was thrown open, the sliding door smacking against the wall. That’s when a new figure walked into the classroom, when a new voice was heard, when a new scent filled the air.

Alpha.

It was bold, it was loud, and it let everyone know who was in charge. And it hit Noctis hard.

He lifted his head as the teacher asked who the new guy was, turning to look at the stranger.

“Argentum.”

They locked eyes.

“Prompto Argentum.”

And Noctis fucking lost it.

-o-

Tests were given to everyone toward the end of first grade, most children gaining their scents by second grade. Most knew what they were going to be based on their parents, but it was required for every student. Along with a blood test, many students were given personality test; an attempt to tell what they were before final results came back. Final results were always properly sealed and sent with the students to be opened with parents.

Most children were kept in the same class rooms until puberty hit. When heats kicked in, Alphas were often removed from Omegas, and each group given its respective lectures on what to do when they happened.

The same thing had happened to Noctis when he was a boy, prince or not. Though it was soon after the test that the accident happened, and Noctis was removed from school for months. His results were sent to his father, envelope never once touching Noctis’ hands. Though Noctis, and no one else for that matter, had ever questioned his status. He was Prince Noctis, born to King Regis, the almighty alpha. It was obvious what he was.

-o-

Noctis barley makes it to the bathroom, hand covering his mouth as tears stream down his face. _What the fuck is happening?_ The teen couldn’t control his heartbeat, so much saliva collecting in his mouth that it’s started to run down his chin. Noctis lifts his head to look at himself in the mirror, eyes almost glossed over.

He couldn’t stop his free hand from traveling down his body, fingers reaching for the bulge forming in his pants. Just the slightest brush had his knees shaking so bad he almost hit the floor.

_Get it together Noct!_ Oh but just once more, one more touch. The teen was a mess, stumbling into a stall. Touching felt so good, better than any other time he’d ever touched himself.

Forcing his hand to clamp down harder over his mouth, he let his fingers drag up and down the outline, his entire body burning at the touch. He was squirming, legs shaking so much he could barely keep himself standing.

_Ignis. I have to call Ignis. I have to get out of here._ Forcing himself to remove his hand from his dick was the hardest thing Noctis thinks he’s ever done. Biting onto his hand to keep himself grounded, to keep himself focused, he grabs his phone from his pocket, finding Ignis’ contact and hitting the call button. Each ring drags on what seems like forever.

“Noct, what’s wrong? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

The first sound that exits his mouth is a moan. “Nghhh, Ig-Ignis… I- I need… ahhh, I need help.”

“I’m on my way.” The line clicks soon after, Noctis having lost all control and dropping his phone on the floor.

It is at this particular moment when his stall door opens up, gravity finally taking over the raven haired teen’s body, causing him to fall backward and into the arms of the only other person in the bathroom.

“Well, hello there.”

Noctis looks up, basically sobbing, and sees the one person who started all of this.

Prompto looks down at the other, smile on his face And his smell, oh god his smell. It wraps Noctis up in a cocoon, and the raven loses all control. The blond leans his head down, nose brushing along the others scalp as he takes deep breaths.

The raven turns quickly in the stranger’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and clinging onto him for dear life. A moan leaves his lips as he presses their bodies together, nose burying deep in the strangers neck, hips smacking into hips.

A laugh sounds in Prompto’s throat, sounding more like a growl as it leaves his mouth. He pulls Noctis close to him, hands moving slowly up and down the others spine. He tried to calm the other down, trying to force down his own urges.

“Never thought I’d meet you here. Heh, I did have a good feeling about today though.”

Noctis wasn’t listening, just continued to grind his hips against the male. His movements became quicker, sobs and moans became louder. His fingers latched onto silky blond locks, lips pressing into every piece of skin they could find. But he needed more. He needed the other to touch him back, needed to feel those lips, needed to feel those hands grab him. He wanted this stranger, Prompto he’d called himself, to slam him up against the bathroom wall and take him right then and there.

And Noctis had no idea why. _What is wrong with me? Why can’t I control myself?_

His thoughts left his mind as quickly as they came, Prompto’s hands finally making their way to Noctis’ hips, fingers pressing deeply into his skin.

“Guess I should help you, huh? Doesn’t seem like you’ll calm down anytime soon.” And finally, _finally!,_ Prompto presses his lips against the others neck.

Noctis’ skin is on fire at the touch, mouth hanging open as he presses himself against the other even more. Prompto moves down the others neck, dragging his tongue across exposed skin. He removes Noctis’ jacket, starts unbuttoning his skirt, making sure to keep his lips on the teen. When his stomach is exposed, Prompto moves downward, leaving a trail of kisses as he makes his way to the others need. He can see it straining in his pants, tip already leaking enough to leave a stain. Noctis is swept away in it all, mind going fuzzy as he’s finally touched by the stranger. His body just gets hotter and hotter with every touch, and he needs the other now more than ever.

Once he’s finally free from his pants, it takes merely a touch before his nails dig into Prompto’s shoulders, legs giving out as he releases in the other’s hand. He feels better than he’s ever felt in his life, but it isn’t enough. He needs more.

Noctis crawls into the other’s lap dragging his hips up and down one of Prompto’s thighs, sobs leaving his lips. He’s on fire, body too sensitive, everything becoming too much. Prompto wraps his hand around Noctis once again, pumping in time with Noctis’ movements.

“F-ahhh.. P-Prompto….nnghhh pl-AH please…more..”

It takes every ounce of Prompto’s being not to take the teen right then and there. He tells himself no, tells himself that he can’t, shouldn’t abuse the situation. Tries to remind himself that they are at school, in the bathroom for that matter, a place where anyone could walk in at any moment.

But one look in those eyes, one look at the other’s face, red with arousal, and Prompto loses all sense of reason. Animal instincts are a powerful thing.

He pushes the other back onto the tiled floor, teeth automatically latching onto the other’s throat. He bites hard enough to leave a mark, sucking the skin to make sure it lasts longer. One to show off. Prompto’s hand tightens, pumping faster, harder. Noctis moans like crazy under him, fingers clawing at his back. It’s only then that he realizes how clothed he really is. He moves to remove his jacket, growl sounding deep in his throat, when the door finally opens.

Prompto’s scent fills the bathroom, dominating the air. He lets the other knows he’s in charge before he even turns to see who it is, lets Noctis know who is in charge. The scent alone is enough to push Noctis over the edge, spilling onto his person once again. Prompto snaps his head toward the door, ready to fight off anyone who dares interrupt him.

He’s met with a taller man, on the slender side, face bowed down to the ground. The scent that travels to Prompto’s nose is a weak one, one belonging to that of a beta. Its purpose is clear, direct. _I submit. I mean no harm._

Prompto backs off slightly, enough to let the other lift his face, but still lets his dominance fill the room.

“My name is Ignis. Noct called me earlier to come pick him up.” He pushes his glasses up on his face, eyes staying off of his prince altogether and looking at Prompto.

Reality comes crashing back down, hitting the blond like brick. He looks down at the other, realizing the stranger, Noct as Ignis had said, finally passed out and is sleeping on the bathroom floor. He realizes the other is almost completely naked and a sticky mess. Prompto realizes he was in the process of undressing, realizes just what he was about to do to the stranger under him.

A sigh leaves his lips, looking back up to the man in the doorway. “I’m sorry. I tried to control myself, I just…”

“It matters not. However, since it seems you were the cause of all of this, I’ll leave it to you to get him cleaned up. Once you’re done with that you can carry him to the car.”

“C-Can I come with? To the car and back to his house?”

Ignis squinted his eyes at the blond in front of him. For an alpha, the male seemed a bit timid. Nonetheless, he offered a nod, bowing slightly before leaving and heading toward the car. Prompto placed his jacket under Noctis’ head as he went to the sink, wetting a few paper towels. He couldn’t look himself in the mirror, feeling shame for losing control.

Prompto cleaned the other up as best he could, redressing him and lifting him in his arms. Though Noctis was slender, he had weight to him. It took Prompto a few tries before he was able to distribute the weight properly and carry him out of the bathroom. It didn’t take long to find the car Ignis mentioned, Ignis himself leaning against the side of it, and the blond froze as he saw the symbol of Lucis. _This is the royal car._ Ignis smirked as he watched the other, opening the back door for him. Prompto’s eyes went from the car, to Ignis, to Noctis, widening each time.

“Seems you’ve finally realized just who you’re carrying.”

“This has got to be a joke.” _Noct. Ignis called him Noct._ Prompto pulled the other away from his chest to look at his sleeping face. Noct. Noctis. Prince Noctis. He was carrying Prince Noctis.

He had jacked off Prince Noctis.

Ignis stifled a laugh as he watched the boy’s face become engulfed in red. He simply motioned toward the back seat, watching as the blond carefully placed Noctis on the seat and climbed in after him.

“Nice to have you on board, Young…”

“Uh, Prompto!”

“Young Prompto. Now, do keep an eye on him as we drive back to the castle.” Ignis offered a smirk with the words, biting back a laugh as he watched Prompto start to squirm in his seat, and closed the door. They left the school parking lot not long after, and Prompto couldn’t calm his heart as everything started to settle in. He was headed to the castle. Of course he was, because he was in the royal car, and the prince was fast asleep on his lap, snuggling into him for that matter.

But one look at that face, one touch of soft hair and Prompto was able to relax. _Well, I wanted today to be an adventure._

It didn’t take long for Prompto’s mind to start to wonder, to start to line up pieces of the puzzle, one he didn’t particularly want to solve in this very moment. It didn’t take long for the fact that Noctis was prince to resurface. For the fact that they were heading back to Noctis’ home, the castle. That, in that particular castle, there were going to be so many people. That there would be servants, bodyguards. The Amicitia family was bound to be there. Cor the Immortal too. All of these people who had known Noctis his whole life, who would smell Prompto on him the moment they were seen. Who would see the hickey Prompto had left on Noctis’ neck.

But there was one person in particular, that very last piece of the puzzle that was finally fitting into place, that Prompto knew he was going to run into. One very particular person who he would love to meet under different circumstances, under any other circumstances really. One person, who would know from the moment he laid eyes on him, that Prompto had almost had sex with his son.

King Regis, the alpha of alphas.

Prompto swallowed hard, leaning down into Noctis’ touch, and prayed to the Six he would make it out of this alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been floating around in my head for the past two weeks. I tried to make Prompto all tough and have this super dominating vibe but I just can't. He's a super fluff ball in most situations.
> 
> I love writing these two, but I'm still working out some kinks. If I get anything wrong, please feel free to correct me!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis woke up back in his bed, head still slightly dizzy. When he lifted himself up off of the mattress, Ignis entered the room holding a tray of tea.

“Feeling better, Noct?” The man set the tray on the bedside table, eyes drifting over to the teen. He knew that the male had been in no form of danger, and was not hurt in anyway. Based on his current appearance alone, it was easy to tell his body had calmed down and Noctis was back to normal.

“Ugh, Ignis what happened?”

“Do you not recall?”

Noctis shook his head, reaching out for the tea in Ignis’ hand. He wasn’t the biggest fan of tea, but it had always helped him. And it was better than coffee, at least. “I remember being in class, and then, there was a new kid, then nothing.”

Ignis pressed his lips together, confusion furrowing his brow slightly. Though if Noctis noticed, he didn’t say anything. Ignis simply left him with his tea, letting him know he was only a phone call away if the teen needed anything. When he left Noctis’ room, he made his way back toward the end of the hall, the blond looking up at him with worry.

“Noct is fine. He’s awake, but he doesn’t remember anything. I suggest we not bring it up, let him remember it on his own.”

“Should I stay away from him until then?” Prompto’s head dropped slightly, and Ignis could hear the disappointment in his voice.

With a sigh, Ignis placed one hand on the blond’s shoulder. “Do not worry, young Prompto. I’m sure Noct is just in shock. His memories will come back. Until then, I would recommend you two remain away from each other. We’ve seen what happens when you two are close.”

He tried to offer a smile, tried to comfort the alpha before him, but he knew nothing he did would make the other feel better. It was obvious from the facts of the matter alone that Prompto was Noctis’ alpha. No one else would be able to cause such a reaction in the prince, Ignis made sure of it. Never once did he forget to hide the pill in Noctis’ breakfast.

It was the only reason Noctis never found out who he really was.

-o-

When King Regis received the results of Noctis’ test, he almost didn’t look. Those around him took it as a sign that he was confident Noctis was an alpha, just like him, and his father, and his father before him. All Kings of Lucis had been alphas, and whether is was through luck or by the will of the Astrals, no one had ever questioned. The people had given their bloodline the nickname “The Alpha of Alphas.”

But King Regis knew. He knew his father’s mother had been an omega, a fact hidden from the public. He knew that there was omega blood within him, and that it was always a possibility for it to appear. Noctis had always been different, but he never wanted the fate of an omega to land on his shoulders. King Regis had prayed to the Astrals to let his son be an alpha night after night. And when the time finally came for him to open that envelope, he almost couldn’t do it.

The King made sure he opened it alone, and made sure to burn it directly afterward, making sure no one else would ever see it. He told everyone in the castle Noctis was indeed an alpha. The news even headlined, “Prince Noctis to become the next Alpha of Alphas!”

No one would ever know Noctis’ true fate if King Regis could help it. But he knew he would need help in keeping the secret. He knew he couldn’t be there for Noctis every moment, and that he would have to rely on someone who could.

Ignis had been the obvious choice. He told the boy close to when Noctis was fixing to start puberty. He figured, since Noctis loved Ignis’ cooking so much, it would be easy to hide the suppressant pills. Ignis figured since Noctis was surrounded by alphas, their scents would rub off on him, and with constant suppressants, Noctis’ own scent would be almost impossible to detect.

And so, for years the two worked together to make sure no one ever found out the truth about Noctis. Not even Noctis himself.

-o-

Ignis felt like a failure, but he knew he’d done everything he could to protect Noctis. The fate of the boy was out of his hands now. He only prayed the Astrals knew what they were doing.

Prompto sighed, curling his hands into fists at his sides. He wanted to argue, wanted to lay claim to what was rightfully his, but he knew he couldn’t. He knew that there were bigger issues at hand, knew how troublesome it would be for Ignis and all the others, Noctis especially, if Prompto just did what he wanted. He wasn’t the only alpha in this castle, and he knew they would all do what they could to protect Noctis.

He nodded to the man in front of him, offering a brave face before he turned on his heels. But his feet stopped dead in their tracks when he heard the door open. When the scent of the other traveled down the hallway and entered his nose. Prompto turned his head back down the hall, watching as Noctis stepped out. His teeth pulled at his lip, trying to contain his scent.

Noctis had decided that sitting in bed, trying to remember what had happened to him was pointless, and Ignis wasn’t coming when he called his name. The male finally made his way out of bed, stepping out in the hall in search of his advisor. He was not expecting to lock eyes with the new kid, nor was he expecting his legs to automatically start shaking.

Thinking nothing of it, Noctis made his way down the hall, watching with curiosity as the blond seemed to be struggling and moving backward a tiny bit every time Noctis walked toward him. Ignis seemed to be struggling as well, but before he was able to do anything, before anyone knew what was happening, Noctis smelled Prompto.

And with his scent, all the memories came flooding back.

It hit Noctis hard enough to cause him to stop mid-step, heartbeat already starting to pick up again. He clutched at his shirt, eyes searching desperately for Prompto’s.

“Wh-what’s happening to me?”

Ignis pushed his shoulders back, fingers pushing his glasses up on his face. He turned toward Prompto, motioning for him to back away.

“What the fuck happened to me? What is going on?!” The prince was yelling now, body moving on its own toward the blond. His heart was pounding, eyes starting to water, arms reaching out for the other. “P-Prompto…”

Prompto had to force himself to continue moving backward, every ounce of his being screaming at him to go to the omega. He had to continue to contain as much of his scent as he could, had to focus on keeping enough distance between them, even if it was getting harder. With the sound of his name, Prompto looked up. Noctis’ scent was leaking, arousal starting to fill the air.

Ignis stepped in at this point, knowing another outburst would be hard to contain. If Prompto released his scent, it would attract the others, especially Gladio, and Ignis wasn’t prepared for the fight he would put up. He reached his hand out, gripping Noctis’ shoulder to stop him from reaching Prompto.

Ignis did not expect for Noctis to get angry at him, nor did he expect him to start fighting against him. The beta pushed back, trying to contain the prince without causing Prompto to make a move. Timid or not, the blond was still an alpha, Noctis’ alpha at that, and Ignis knew if he caused Noctis to cry, Prompto would automatically take over. He wished Gladio or Cor were here, they’d always been able to contain Noctis successfully. But involving other alphas, especially with Noctis in his current state, would result in a showdown.

“Please calm down, Noct. I’m doing this for your own good.”

“Let me go Ignis!” His body was screaming, calling out desperately for the blond. Yet when he looked, Prompto’s eyes were focused on the floor, knuckles white from how hard he was clenching his fists, and he was still trying to walk away. Noctis didn’t understand. Had he done something? Why wasn’t Prompto near him? Why wasn’t he helping him? He felt his heart go heavy, and a sob left his lips. “Prompto…please…”

Prompto’s control slipped, and his scent filled the hallway.

Though not as strong as before, it was enough to knock Ignis back slightly, but his arms only tightened around the prince. He knew Prompto was doing everything in his power, but he could only do so much. Though Noctis wasn’t in any danger, and Prompto could see that he wasn’t, Noctis was still crying, still calling out for the alpha. Prompto’s DNA was telling him that he needed to protect Noctis, telling him he needed to let control go and fight for the omega.

But Prompto seemed to be stopping himself, seemed to still be in control.

Ignis knew he had to act quickly, knew he couldn’t drag this out forever. He fought against the prince, dragging him backwards down the hall, trying to reach his room. He needed to lock the other away long enough for his arousal to fade, long enough for Noctis to be in control again. But he wasn’t fast enough.

Half way to the bedroom, Noctis cried out. Noctis released his sound of being hurt, sound of distress, his call for the alpha. And Prompto lost all control.

The blond moved faster than Ignis, easily snatching the prince from the other’s arms and forcing him back. Prompto’s scent dominated the hallway, making the air becoming almost too thick to breathe. Noctis wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, legs around his waist. He pressed his nose into the other’s neck, outburst finally starting to calm down.

Ignis had been pushed hard enough to hit the floor, air being sucked from his lungs, over taken by Prompto’s scent. Being a beta, normally alphas didn’t have as much control over him as they did over omegas; however, Ignis knew when it was best to submit. This was one of those times.

Prompto stood, one arm wrapped tightly around the back of the prince, eyes sharp as they looked at Ignis, presence dominating the entire hallway. Ignis feared another would smelll him, and figured it would be best to get Prompto back to normal. He leaned his head down to the ground, letting himself be completely exposed.

“Young Prompto, I recommend we take this somewhere else. Please do calm down, the last thing we need is for attention to be drawn to us.”

Prompto didn’t drop his guard, but allowed his scent to be pulled back in, keeping it wrapped around him and Noctis. The prince’s worry had subsided, arousal starting to take over. The alpha moved his free hand up to the teen’s head, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He let his scent take over the other, forcing him to calm down. Noctis soon went quiet, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Prompto’s neck.

Ignis lifted off the ground slowly, keeping his eyes off of Noctis. He took a deep breath, sighing as a sad smile took over his face. The two before him tore his heart in two different directions. On one hand, it was no question that the two before him were destined. Noctis had been surrounded by alphas his entire life, and even on suppressants, no one had ever caused such a reaction. No one had ever had control over Noctis, or caused the prince to lose all control. On the other hand, Noctis was the prince, destined to inherit the throne from his father. Destined to become the focus of the people in his kingdom. There was no way they could hide he was an omega. There was also no way Noctis would settle for anyone else, and with Prompto not being royalty… In fact, he didn’t know anything about the alpha the prince was currently clinging to.

“Young Prompto, if I may, I believe we should go see the King. There are a few things we need to discuss.” He kept his head bowed as he walked past the other, not waiting on an answer. He could tell Prompto was starting to return to normal, and knew he would follow him. Ignis looked at the watch on his wrist, knowing the King would be having lunch in the sun room around this time. He figured it would be best to take the long way there, knowing that way they would be least likely to run into another person.

They made their way through the castle quietly, Noctis having calmed down almost completely and returning to mostly normal. He lifted his head off of the blond’s shoulder, turning his gaze to Ignis before looking back at Prompto.

With his memories back, he was more confused than ever. Part of him wanted to push the other away, to walk by himself, but he couldn’t make his body move. He was so comfortable in the other’s arms. Prompto’s scent was so soothing, he never wanted to leave. But he also had no idea why this was happening. Never in his entire life had he ever acted like this. He couldn’t imagine why he was either. Prompto was an alpha, that much was obvious, so why was he…

Noctis bit his lip as Prompto’s eyes turned to meet his. One look, and Noctis knew.

His entire life had been a lie. It explained why the male had never had issues when it came to the heat season, why he had been able to help out an omega in heat a few years back without losing all control. Why he had never been interested in other omegas, or why he never felt he truly fit in with the alphas at school. During heat season, when the alphas were all piled into a classroom, he always seemed to be the odd one. He’d never felt the need to establish his dominance like the other alphas had. When their scents filled the air, Noctis’ scent never joined them. And it was because he wasn’t one of them.

Noctis wasn’t an alpha, wasn’t the next alpha of alphas. Noctis was an omega, and this stranger before him, Prompto, this blond who had just become his classmate, was an alpha.

His alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, we meet King Regis, explanations are given and I give my best attempt at writing smut. Warning you now, I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> also, the weather where I live is crap, so I can't really do anything but write. Last chapter should be up by tomorrow!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: really bad smut ahead

The King was sitting quietly at a small table by the window, enjoying the sun that warmed the room. He knew who was outside the door before Ignis knocked; he knew what was going to happen as soon as he smelled the stranger; he knew what kind of day he was going to have as soon as he received word of Noctis being taken out of school, and of the blond boy that was accompanying him.

Regis placed his tea cup back on its saucer, a small smile on his face as he turned toward the now opened door. “Hello, son.”

“Why did you lie to me?” His tone was dark, eyes narrow. He had been placed back down on the ground, and had entered the room alone. He stood just a few feet from his father, fists curling into themselves. Noctis couldn’t stop the anger that started to flow through him, and he wanted nothing more than to yell.

“Noctis, please, take a seat. Give me a chance to explain.”

“Just tell me why you lied!”

“I will, son. Please.” He lifted his head, eyes looking at the two who remained in the doorway. He offered them both smiles; a soft one for the blond, and a sad one to Ignis, as if to apologize. Reaching his hand out for his cane, he made his way to his feet slowly. King Regis motioned at the couches, waiting for the three to be seated.

Prompto looked at Ignis before following the male into the room. He felt extremely out of place, keeping his head down and scent as dull as possible. He was in the same room as King Regis, and based on the look on the King’s face, he already knew who Prompto was to Noctis. The blond took a corner seat on the smaller couch, watching as Ignis moved to get the King’s tea before he sat across from Prompto.

Noctis never took his eyes off his father, moving to subconsciously sit next to Prompto. He sat closer than he normally would, thighs touching. The feeling of the teen next to him calmed his anger slightly, heartrate already picking up again. With this, Prompto pushed the other to the other end of the couch, only offering a small smile in response. He knew it would be better if they weren’t so close. It was almost impossible to smell Prompto in the room, but he knew it would be awful if Noctis’ body decided to have another episode.

With everyone seated, King Regis placed his cane in front of him, both hands on top. He made sure to look each individual in the eyes, stopping at Noctis. Letting out a sigh, he let them know everything.

“My grandmother was an omega, my grandfather’s True Mate. They were lucky, and found each other before his arranged marriage. If a person is ever lucky enough to find their true mate, no one else will do for them. They will be able to love no one else, and no one else will satisfy them. True Mates are told to children as stories, like they’re a myth, but they are very real. They are also extremely rare, and most people go their entire lives without finding theirs. While True Mates are very important, and very rare, an omega had never been part of the Lucis bloodline. However, my grandfather wouldn’t have it any other way. So, she was passed off as a beta to the public. She came from a small kingdom, and her family had never told anyone she was an omega either; they feared it would cause them to seem weak.

Only a handful of people knew she was an omega, and I’m the last one standing. My father was lucky enough to be born alpha, and he was married to an alpha to increase the chances of an alpha offspring.”

Noctis looked at his father with confusion. “But isn’t the odds of two alphas having a child almost impossible with their low fertility rates?”

King Regis offered a nod and a small smile. “Yes, nearly impossible. It took my parents many, many tries before they were successful in creating me.”

Prompto noticed how Ignis’ face fell as the King spoke. It didn’t take him long to connect the dots as to why either. One glance at Noctis and he knew the raven understood as well. Mating season only came twice a year, and while it was possible to conceive at other times, fertility was at its highest in fall and in spring. The many attempts by the King’s parents means they must have tried for years. His parents must have been much older than most, which explained why the King had always been weaker than others.

“Knowing how hard it is for two alphas to successfully mate, I took a chance with a beta. Betas are more accepted by the people of a kingdom and by other kingdoms than omegas are. I knew I was decreasing your chances of being born an alpha, but I knew that I couldn’t take the same route my parents had. When we found out you had been gifted to us, I prayed every day. I prayed every chance I could that you would be born an alpha.

The moment you arrived, my heart was over flowing with love. I wanted nothing but the best for you. I knew that I would love you no matter what you were, but I knew your life would be easier as an alpha, because of the burden of the throne. Oh, Noctis, I didn’t want the kingdom to make you feel like something was wrong with you.”

King Regis’ hands tightened on his cane, tears starting to form in his eyes. He looked so tired, like all of the information he was explaining had been a physical weight he had been carrying around for the past seventeen years. Ignis let his head sink, eyes staring lazily at the floor. Noctis’ anger had slowly faded, and he looked at his father with a blank face. He had no clue what he was supposed to feel.

“When your results came to the castle, I opened them by myself. I’ve known you were an omega since you were seven. It was around the time of your accident, and you were already under so much stress, I couldn’t bring myself to add more. So I told everyone you were an alpha. It would keep the press off your back, keep unwanted alphas away. I’ve asked Ignis to help me keep this secret, and he’s been hiding suppressant pills in your breakfast every morning since you were ten.

I never expected you would ever run into your True Mate, or that he would be, well, a he. I always hoped you would find love with another alpha, like that girl you met at the hospital. Lunafreya, I believe her name was. I prayed you would produce an alpha offspring, and no one would have ever known you were an omega. But it appears the Astrals had other plans. I am so sorry, Noctis. I shouldn’t have lied to you, but I was only looking out for your best interest.”

The King sat back against the couch, eyes moving to each individual in the room. Ignis’ face was full of sorrow, directed both at the King and his son. He knew the speckled man was torn over what he’d done, and the King offered him a smile. Regis was happy to have someone who cared so much for his son. Prompto had leaned forward so far his head was almost between his knees, elbows resting on his thighs. The King had no insight as to what the blond was thinking.

When he looked at Noctis, he saw a mix of confusion, of anger and sadness. He knew it was a lot of information to take in, so he let Noctis be.

Noctis understood what his father had done, and though he was slightly angry about it, he understood why he had done it too. The pressure of the throne was greater than anything he’d ever known, and having an omega sitting in it, people would tear the kingdom apart. No one had ever had an omega as ruler, they were too easily controlled.

There was one thing that left his lips that was stuck on repeat in his head. _I never expected you would ever run into your True Mate._ Which meant…

Noctis looked at Prompto before looking back to his father. “You mean that he is my True Mate?”

Ignis offered a small laugh. “Well of course he is. You’ve never reacted to any alpha, ever. You had your suppressant this morning and you still acted the way you did. Only True Mates can induce a heat like that. While mating won’t bring offspring, it does deepen the connection between mates and alphas are allowed to apply marks.”

The raven looked at his advisor. “But alphas are always allowed to apply marks during mating season.”

“While that is true, those marks normally disappear after two weeks, when mating season is over. The mark left by an alpha on his true mate never goes away. It’s a permanent symbol, letting everyone know that the omega has been claimed for life.”

Noctis and Prompto looked at Ignis before looking at each other. They couldn’t deny the tug they both felt in their hearts, their hands unconsciously moving toward each other. King Regis smiled as their fingers laced together, and he felt his own heart sink slightly in his chest. He had tried to keep his son from finding the teen next to him, the only person who would love Noctis more than anyone ever could, and who Noctis would love in return. He had put the duties of the kingdom, and other peoples’ feelings before his son’s chance at happiness. King Regis knew he could never do anything to take that back, that he would never be able to apologize enough.

Ignis removed his glasses from his face, wiping them on his shirt. “The feelings you feel when you’re near each other, it’s better than any other feeling in the world isn’t it? Thinking of being separated, or being told you can’t touch each other, doesn’t it make you angry?”

Prompto growled at the thought, hand tightening around Noctis’. “I’d kill anyone who tried to take him.”

King Regis laughed, rising to his feet with the help of his cane. “Well, it’s good to know my son is in good hands, mister?”

“Prompto,” Noctis said the name with a smile, squeezing the blond’s hand tightly. “His name is Prompto.”

The King smiled. “Prompto. Well, I’ll leave Noctis in your care.” He made his way toward the teen, placing a hand on his shoulder after Prompto stood up from the couch. “Please take care of my son.”

The blond went stiff, alpha taking over as he nodded his head. He looked at the King with pride, “With my life, Your Majesty.”

Ignis then suggested that the group move to the dining hall, knowing the boys hadn’t eaten lunch. He figured it was the best way for all of them to get to talk more, and for all of them to get to know more about Prompto.

Noctis’ body seemed to have calmed down, and no more outburst happened as they stayed near each other. He had never been a huge fan of the idea of True Mates, even when he was a kid. He wasn’t really on board with the idea of there only being one person in the entire world meant for you, someone who it’s almost impossible to find. Yet right here in front of him was his True Mate, the one person in the entire world destined for him.

The prince part of him had every worry in the world. How would the press react, his people, other kingdoms? Since they were both men, and conceiving a child wasn’t an option, did the Astrals plan for Noctis to be the last King of Lucis? Was he going to be the one to end his family’s great legacy? He had so many questions.

But the omega part of him didn’t care in this particular moment. He was here, with Prompto. They were holding hands, and Noctis felt like he was on top of the world. As of now, he didn’t want anything else but this. He didn’t think he’d ever want anything but this. So the prince stuff was pushed away, and Noctis allowed himself to just relax.

-o-

Noctis and Prompto made their way toward the prince’s room late in the evening. After spending the day with the King, and Prompto meeting many other members of the castle, the two were finally alone. They walked arm in arm, Noctis leaning his head on the other’s shoulder. They discovered that they clicked really well, despite them being destined and the fact that they didn’t have too much in common. Noctis thinks if they’d met under different circumstances, they would’ve been great friends.

He learned a lot about Prompto. The blond was an early riser, enjoyed going on long runs and working out his body. He enjoyed sweets but tried to stay away from them, and laughed at Noctis when he learned the raven hated vegetables and had always refused to eat them. They spoke of Prompto’s photography skill, leaned he was skilled with a gun and even had a match with him and Gladio. Though the brute came out the winner, he did give Prompto an approving smile.

When they finally made it back to the suite, the two collapsed onto the couch. Noctis didn’t feel strange as he snuggled into the other, and it felt normal for Prompto to wrap his arm around the raven’s shoulders. They stayed just like that for a while, watching the TV mindlessly.

Prompto’s gaze eventually left the TV screen, eyes watching the raven next to him. He let his hand leave the other’s shoulder, moving it to play with his soft locks. He was mind boggled to learn the prince didn’t use any product in his hair with how much it stood up on end. He let his fingers swirl in the hair, enjoying the way it felt when he pulled his fingers free and the hair easily unwrapped itself, letting his hand slide out without catching. The blond did this many times before he heard the other laughing.

“Is my hair really that interesting?”

“Dude, it’s so fucking soft.”

Noctis swatted the other’s hands away, groaning slightly as he moved over on the couch. “Leave it alone.”

“What, no, get back here!” Prompto laughed as he went after the other. He pushed Noctis back onto the couch, pinning his wrist with one hand as he used his other to run through Noctis’ hair once again. The raven squirmed under him, eventually using his whole body to push the other boy off and onto the floor.

The blond landed with a grunt. “Aw, c’mon don’t be like that.”

“I told you to leave it alo-” Prompto reached a hand up, grabbing onto the other and pulling him down on top of him. The laughter that left Prompto made Noctis’ heart flutter, and it was almost enough for him to forgive him. Almost.

The blond placed his hands on Noctis’ lower back, looking up at him with what Noctis could only describe as fondness. He moved his hands slowly up the raven’s spine, eyes scanning his entire face, as if trying to remember every detail. Noctis’ eyes did the same, finally noticing just how many freckles the blond had, and how much they stood out against his pale skin. Prompto’s hands settled on either side of Noctis’ face, and he gently pulled the other down until their lips touched.

In that moment, Noctis felt everything else disappear. Nothing else in the entire world mattered. He felt his entire body become warm, Prompto’s scent mixing with his own as they were wrapped in it. Noctis’ hands made their way to Prompto’s hair, pulling him closer gently. The kiss was sweet, and simple, but enough to let each other know how they felt, how they were destined to feel about each other. If either of them had doubts, they were gone in that instant.

Prompto was the first to pull away. “I’m glad I waited to do that.”

“My first kiss, and it’s taken by the likes of you.”

“Aw, you know you loved it.”

“Shut up loser.” Noctis smirked as he leaned back down, pressing their lips together once more. It was only sweet for a moment, Prompto moving to deepen this one. He parted his lips slightly, letting his tongue trace Noctis’ lips, one hand left his face, moving back down his spine to settle on his lower back.

Noctis parted his lips, welcoming the other with ease. As Prompto’s tongue explored his mouth, his scent became more dominating, causing Noctis to slip further and further into arousal. Prompto pushed them upward, grabbing the raven’s thighs and pulling him on his lap, never letting their lips separate once. It didn’t take long before the two were gasping for breath, Noctis grinding his hips against his mate’s.

Prompto’s eyes became sharp, both hands latching onto Noctis’ hips. He smiles up at the other, face already pink, before he forces those hips still. The raven whines, looking at the other like he’s crazy.

“Noct, I- I don’t wanna… I mean, like force you… Earlier today you had no control and I almost lost control. Without even knowing your name I almost…”

“Prompto, you aren’t forcing me. Please, god, I need you right now.” He wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck, pressing their foreheads together so blue was locked onto blue. “I want you, more than anything.”

Any ounce of control left Prompto in an instant. The teen growled as he stood up, lifting the other with what appeared to be ease. He threw him over his shoulder, basically ripping his pants away. And he carried the prince, bare ass exposed to the world, to the bed room. He slung the prince onto the bed so hard, a moan left his mouth. The blond quickly rid himself of his shirt, and Noctis couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He started intensely at the toned muscles that riddled his body, hands moving instantly to touch them. His fingers traveled from tone pecks to the outline of a six pack, not missing the silvery lines that danced around his hips.

Prompto attempted to push his mate’s hands away when he touched them, and Noctis responded with grabbing his hips and kissing every single one. He kissed his way back up to Prompto’s neck, biting at the skin before separating long enough to remove his own shirt.

The blond pushed him back on the bed then, climbing over him. He took his sweet time, making sure his eyes traveled slowly over every ounce of Noctis’ being. He could see the result of years of training with Gladio, slightly defined muscles just barely peaking out from under his skin. And Prompto had the pleasure of running his tongue over all of them. “Fuck you’re perfect.”

A moan escaped the prince’s lips as Prompto latched onto his neck. He arched his back off the bed, attempting to press their bodies together, needing friction for his already dripping erection. But he was easily denied, Prompto using one hand to force the other’s hips back to the bed. He moved his lips in such a way that Noctis was begging in no time. Each kiss, each hickey, every time that hot tongue dragged across his skin, causing his skin to burn with need. Noctis reached his hands up, nails clawing at Prompto’s sides, an attempted to pull the other toward him, but the blond was obviously in control in this situation.

When Prompto had finished with Noctis’ chest, he made his way to his stomach, slow but surly making sure every part of skin was given attention, and it was driving Noctis crazy. Pleas and sobs were pouring from his lips, begging for Prompto to properly touch him. But the blond simply tuned him out, milking the situation for as much as he could. He eventually made his way back to the prince’s neck and found his sweet spot. Right along the jaw line, under the ear on his left side. Prompto sunk his teeth into the skin and Noctis’ mouth fell open in a moan, eyes going white as he released onto his person.

“Ah, there it is.” The blond simply smirked as he used his fingers to swipe at the seed, and lifted it to his mouth.

“Oh, please don’t tell me that’s what you were looking for this entire time,” Noctis panted, erection still standing and body screaming for more.

“Maybe.” He leaned back down toward his ear, letting his voice come out as a growl. “Maybe I just like to hear you moan.”

Noctis’ body shuddered at the thought, head leaning back as his arms wrapped around the other’s shoulders, exposing his neck once again. Prompto took it was pleasure, abusing the other’s sweet spot until the skin was red and raw. The prince was a panting mess, erection dripping with so much precum it was pooling on his stomach, and Prompto still had his pants on. But every time the Prince reached for them, his hands were pushed away, and his own body was attacked once again.

“Why won’t you let me take them off?”

“Not yet, I want to focus on you right now.”

Noctis shook his head, using his entire body to flip their positions. He looked down at Prompto, eyes glossy with arousal. “You have been, let me help you for a change. And don’t even pretend you aren’t straining in these.”

The prince easily undid the buttons and zipper, pulling them off less than delicately. He removed everything in one go, eyes latching on to the one thing he’d wanted since he laid eyes on the male, standing nice and tall, already dripping. Without thinking, Noctis crawled his way up the other’s legs, taking his dick in his hand before pumping it slowly. The hiss from Prompto’s lips is all the encouragement the male needs before he takes it in his mouth. It’s about half way in when Noctis pulls back again, wrapping his tongue around the tip. The moan that falls out of Prompto’s mouth is enough to make Noctis’ own dick twitch, and he thinks he’s addicted to the sound already. No wonder Prompto tortured him.

Noctis tries his hardest to pretend to know what he’s doing, teeth sometimes grazing too hard, or head going too far down to where he almost gags, but he’s receiving a positive reaction from his mate, and that’s all that matters to the prince. It doesn’t take long before Prompto is pulling him off, hips having started to buck.

“Why’d you stop me? You were almost there.”

“I wanna...in you.” The blond takes a moment to breathe before he’s pressing his lips to Noctis. “I-if that’s okay with you, that is.”

The raven presses their lips together once again, opening his mouth to let the other deepen the kiss. They reverse their positions once again, Noctis on his back once again and Prompto between his legs. He kisses another trail down the raven’s body, this one much softer than the last, tongue grazing over the bruises decorating the prince. He takes Noctis in his hand, pumping slowly as he licks along the bottom, following the pulsing vein. The prince was a sobbing mess once again, fingers locking into Prompto’s hair. He lifted his hips, bucking into the other’s mouth. The blond pulled back slightly, one hand pressing Noctis’ hips back into the bed, only smirking as Noctis whined.

After a new more pumps, and one last swirl of his tongue, Prompto moved down to his mate’s thighs, hands grabbing the soft skin hard as he nipped at the skin. He slowly moved toward the inner thigh, pulling back in surprise when his lips met cold, wet skin.

“You’re wet.”

Noctis, a moaning mess, lifted his head up to look at him. “What do you mean I’m wet?”

Prompto turned his head to the side, releasing his thighs. He sat up, hands hooking under Noctis’ knees as he pushed them toward Noctis’ face. The prince felt his face burn as he was exposed to the other, but never took his eyes off of him. Prompto stared at him like his favorite meal, eyes glued to the sight before him. Noctis’ hole was twitching, slick already coating his skin.

Without warning, Prompto leaned forward, licking at the skin before sinking his teeth into the mound of flesh. A growl left him as he closed his eyes, licking at the skin before shoving his tongue into the other. Noctis’ mouth fell open in a yell, pushing his body toward Prompto as much as he could. The blond was making him crazy, and there was no way he would be able to last like this.

“Gahhhh….Prom…I need you…in me now!”

His answer was another bite on his ass, before the blond released his knees. Noctis’ body fell back toward the bed, landing on Prompto’s thighs, legs wrapping around his waist.

“Let me prepare you, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“There’s no way I’ll last, it’s fine just…ahh!”

He could feel Prompto at his entrance, and without warning, he pulled the other’s waist toward him, yelling as the tip entered. Both moaned loudly before looking at each other, eyes clouded with desire. Slowly but surely, Prompto pushed himself into the other, the slick making it easier. He leaned down, trying to help Noctis relax, and latched onto his sweet spot. The prince wrapped his arms around his mate, spreading his thighs, legs hooked around the other. His skin was on fire, insides burning as he was stretched. The pain he felt was pushed to the back of his mind as the other kissed him, smell filling his nose. His body wanted this, and when Prompto was finally in him, he tried to pull away immediately.

Prompto’s hands latched onto hips, holding the male still. No matter how much he wanted to slam back into the other, he knew he needed to give the body time to get used to him. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he hurt his mate.

When Noctis’ breathing calmed slightly, body finally relaxing, Prompto moved. Slowly at first, moaning deeply as he pushed in and out of the other. But Noctis wanted more, pushing his own body back into the other at a faster pace. One look at each other, and animal instincts took over.

Prompto started slamming into the male, teeth on neck, like there was no tomorrow. Noctis held onto his shoulder, nails digging into skin so deep blood started to appear, moaning so loud he was sure everyone in the castle could hear him.

“F-fuck Prom…more…I need more…!!”

The blond lifted the other up onto his lap, slamming their chest together, never once slowing his pace. Noctis brought their lips together, kissing him as deep as he could. They let desire and lust take over their bodies, focusing only on the pleasure, letting it eat them alive. Moving as one, many kisses, moans and bite marks later, both of them knew they wouldn’t last much longer.

Noctis looked right into the other’s eyes. “Mark me.”

“Are you…sure?”

“There’s no one else…there…ah! there never will be…ngghh…please…mark me..”

A few thrusts later, Noctis’ head was thrown back as he released onto both of their stomachs. And Prompto sunk his teeth at the base of Noctis’ neck, right where it started to curve into shoulder, arms tightening around his mate’s waist as he released into him. They rode their orgasms out just like that, jerky thrusts here and there.

When they both came down from their pleasure high, they fell onto the bed, breathing hard as they looked each other in the eyes. Noctis leaned into the hand that cupped his cheek, smiling as he placed his hand over Prompto’s. Sleep over took him an instant later, Prompto smiling at him as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

After a while he moved to clean them both up. He placed Noctis’ head on a pillow, crawling in bed beside him, pressing his chest to the other’s back before covering them both up. He placed one kiss on the mark, still red, before letting sleep over take him too.

-o-

The next morning, Noctis woke up earlier than usual, body aching all over. He turned over to see Prompto still sleeping beside him, face perfectly peaceful. He could see the teeth marks he’s left on his perfectly pale skin, the red claw marks standing out dramatically. He focused on the blond eyelashes, fanned out beautifully. He smiled at the freckles dusted over his cheeks, trying and failing miserably to count them all. The prince took a deep breath, taking in everything that was his mate, letting his scent calm his mind, pushing the pain away.

His fingers made their way to his neck, tracing the mark that was left there. He made him feel warm inside, heart fluttering at the thought. He was marked for life, claimed, owned, by this beautiful male before him. No one else would ever be able to have him, no one else would ever love him like the blond did, no one else would ever satisfy him like the blond could. For the rest of his life he would want no one but the man before him. And for the rest of his life, the blond wouldn’t want anyone else but him either. With this mark, both of them were claimed for the rest of their days. Noctis was bound to Prompto, just as Prompto was bound to Noctis.

He leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to the blond’s lips, making sure not to wake him up, before curling into him once again and drifting off to sleep.

_I’m glad you found me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took me longer to write than I thought it would, but it's done! I know the smut (if I can even call it that) is probably awful, but I warned you.
> 
> Second promptis fic is done and I'm really enjoying writing these two. Might do another one sometime soon.
> 
> Thank you for your comments! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
